<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Savage Guard by Warden935</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981528">The Savage Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935'>Warden935</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach &amp; Nick Cole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Legion Cruiser ‘Crusader’ in orbit above Siriusia (491 AP)</strong>
</p><p>	Captain Ruiz speed walked towards the briefing room, purpose in his step and fire in his eyes. He quietly walked into the room when the doors wooshed open, exuding an aura of anger that everyone in the room could instantly sense.<br/>
</p><p>“Calm down, cap” said Lieutenant Kalina as he put up his hands to Ruiz’s chest, trying to defuse the situation before it was too late.<br/>
</p><p>“Tell me the data brief I got was corrupted, Wright! Tell me it’s not true!” shouted Ruiz as he raised his right index finger towards the Major.<br/>
</p><p>Everyone in the room looked from Captain Ruiz to Major Wright with a fearful yet intrigued gaze, not daring to make a sound. The tension was so thick that not even the shining metallic sword sheathed on Captain Ruiz’s back could cut through it.<br/>
</p><p>“Unfortunately it is, Arturo. The savages have invaded  your home world of Polis. We are departing into hyperspace as we speak to fight them off before they wipe out your people.” said Major Wright, somberly yet not weakly.<br/>
</p><p>“Why are we not prepping the trigger nukes?” spat the captain.<br/>
</p><p>“Arturo, you’re not suggesting we nuke your own planet are you? What about your people?” asked Lieutenant Dole with a worried tone.<br/>
</p><p>“We have orbital cities above the planet, the people of Polis can live there instead of being eaten alive by the savages.” retorted Captain Ruiz.<br/>
</p><p>“The atomic option is a last resort, captain.” said Major Wright. “We can’t risk making another world uninhabitable before we even try taking it back first.”<br/>
</p><p>“I would rather watch the whole planet burn than allow those savages to desecrate my people’s most sacred relics! But fine, I’ll have my men ready.” said Captain Ruiz plainly as he stormed out, priming his pulse pistol as he walked to go prepare his men for the war to come.</p><p><strong>Hanger of Legion Cruiser ‘Crusader’ in hyperspace en route to Polis</strong><br/>
</p><p>
Corporal Brandshaw of the Vanguard HQ Division started chatting with a private from the Mechanized Infantry. All one thousand-odd legionnaires of Vanguard Company were called into the hanger for an announcement, but none of the officers were here yet so everyone was just hanging out.<br/>
</p><p>“So, my friend, what planet do you come from?” he implored, trying to make small talk.<br/>
</p><p>“Pory Bory, a planet tougher than where you’re from I bet.” replied the private.<br/>
</p><p>“Well I don't know about that…” said Brandshaw, trying to stay polite. “I see you are your squads machine gunner” looking at the uranium depleted LMG resting against the private’s leg. “So am I.” he said gesturing to his own pulse SAB.<br/>
</p><p>“What you got there is a laser pointer. Get a real slug thrower, then we can talk.” replied the private in the same monotone voice.<br/>
</p><p>Then a corporal with the Mechanized Infantry emblem on his shoulder walked up and put his hand on the private’s shoulder. “Now Private Bright, is that how we talk to our superiors?” he asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Forget it. You guys are only corporals, it’s not like you’re sergeants or lieutenants.” said Private Bright as he picked up his LMG and walked away.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry about that, the kid’s quiet and kind of a prick. Corporal Anderson, Mechanized Infantry.” said the leej, holding out a hand.<br/>
</p><p>“Well it's nice to know not everyone in the infantry is rude.” said Corporal Brandsaw standing up to shake his hand.</p><p>	Suddenly, the room goes quiet when a loud PEW is heard. Both of them look up to see Captain Ruiz in full gear with a pulse pistol in his right hand raised to the ceiling. He starts to speak with his bucket’s external speakers on max volume.<br/>
</p><p>“Time to stop the chit chat and talk about what’s going on.” he says with the electronic voice of his bucket’s external speakers. “The savages have just invaded the planet Polis.” Brandshaw looks to his side and sees a group of leejes grit their teeth in anger at the mention of this. He knows that they’re from Polis and are most likely not too happy about their home being invaded.<br/>
</p><p>“Get your armor on and gear ready, because we are on route to Polis as we speak. Once the jet troopers get a foothold and clear a landing point for us to land, we’re killing every single one of those savages. We will wipe those abominations off the face of the planet, Oba wills it. KTF.” he says as he raises his rifle in the air like an ancient gladiator.<br/>
</p><p>“KTF!” Comes shouts from the crowd “OBA’S WILL!” These Polisian leejes are a bit too zealous about this, but that’s to be expected from someone who’s home is being invaded by post-humans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Legion Stealth Shuttle entering atmosphere of Polis</strong>
</p><p>“Alright, we drop in, dust any savages we come across, and set up a landing zone for the rest of the Company. Any questions?” asks Lieutenant Stewart looking at his men, unconsciously striking a proud and commanding pose. Everyone was dead silent, focused on the mission at hand. “Just the way I like it. KTF, leejes.” he said while putting on his bucket.
	</p><p>“You boys ready to drop?” asked the pilot over the shuttle’s coms. Lieutenant Stewart  gave a simple confirmation beep from his bucket’s com. “Alright, don’t get eaten out there.” quipped the pilot as the ramp door started to drop.
	</p><p>Everyone lined up to jump out, jump packs strapped to their backs, checking over their weapons and gear one final time. Then Lieutenant Stewart ran up and jumped off. He could feel the cold air of the winter night sky brush against his synthprene covered joints as he fell, taking in the snowy landscape below as he descended. 
</p><p>He could see what looked to be a mech being escorted by a patrol of savages on the ground. “I have visual on a target. Looks like a small patrol with a heavy mech escort. Prepare to drop in hot.” He said into his platoon com channel.
</p><p>He was now at terminal velocity and was falling quickly. Two thousand feet. Fifteen hundred feet. One thousand feet. At eight hundred feet he ignited his jump pack to slow his descent. He primed his pulse rifle and started firing on the savages below when he was close enough.
</p><p>He landed on the big mech as the blue fire of the jump pack’s exhausts died down and extinguished. He laid down covering fire from his vantage point as the rest of the jet troopers descended into the firefight. Private Roth landed on the mech next to him and primed a breach charge on the top hatch of it. It exploded in a bright yellow and orange burst of flames, exposing the inside crew of the mech. Lieutenant Stewart popped a plasma grenade and threw it into the exposed opening as the two leejes jumped away onto the ground and the mech went up in a great green fireball.
</p><p>After they knocked out the mech, the rest of the platoon was pretty much finished cleaning up the rest of the patrol, not a single leej down. “Nice work leejes.” he started, “not picking up any more hostiles on scanners, but be ready for an attack once the savages find out their patrol didn’t report in.”
</p><p>He looked around at the place they dropped into. It was a flat and snowy opening with rock outcroppings surrounding it, making it almost the perfect place to fortify for a landing zone. “Corporal Smith, get a beacon set up so the rest of the company can land.” said the Lieutenant, pointing a finger at the corporal.
</p><p>“Yessir.” responded the leej as he started unpacking the beacon equipment.
</p><p>Lieutenant Stewart pinged Major Wright on LCOM, “Major, we have secured the landing zone and are setting up the beacon now.”
</p><p>“Good job, Lieutenant.” responded the Major, “stand by for our arrival.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Prodigal Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Vanguard HQ camp, Polis</strong>
</p><p>
	Lieutenant Ortega stood there at attention, waiting for the Major and Captain’s shuttle to land. It’s repulsors were kicking up soil and stirring the snow around it as it descended. As it touched the ground and the ramp door started to crawl open, Ortega snapped a salute to greet the Captain and Major. Major Wright stopped to return the salute but Captain Ruiz kept walking, rifle at the ready.</p><p>
	“Are the Mechanized Infantry ready to attack, Lieutenant Ortega?” he asked the Lieutenant, his voice all business.</p><p>
	“They are.” responded Ortega, “As are the other divisions. The 105s and 155s have been set up in place and the sleds and tanks are ready to depart.” He gave this information to Captain Ruiz as he speed walked to keep pace with him.</p><p>
	“Good,” said the Captain, “prepare the men to depart, I’m riding in with you.”</p><p>
	“Sir?” asked Lieutenant Ortega with a bit of confusion, “Are you sure? Shouldn’t you stay here at HQ and make sure our tactics are running smoothly?”</p><p>
	“Probably.” stated Ruiz plainly, “But the savages decided to invade my home, and they’re gonna pay for it, KTF.” he primed his uranium depleted rifle as he said the last part before entering a sled.</p><p>
	Lieutenant Ortega, after initial shock, opened up LCOM on his bucket. “Load up boys,” he said to his division, “we’re leaving. KTF out there.”</p><p>

<strong>Vanguard Assault Force Alpha, en route to Savage Nest</strong> </p><p>

Lieutenant Stewart and the jet troopers were riding on the tanks while Assault Force Alpha was making its way to the nearby Savage Nest. The savages had been surprisingly quiet on most of the planet after the initial attack, maybe this pack of savages was not as powerful as other packs. This battle seemed like it was gonna be a simple clean up mission.
	</p>
<p>
	Lieutenant Ortega, from the screen inside of his command sled, could see that they were coming up on the Savage’s nest. They didn’t have any patrols guarding the outside, this was starting to get a bit suspicious. First the little to no resistance they faced when landing on Polis and setting up camp, then there were no raids on the camp even though that’s where one of their patrols got knocked out, and now the gates to their hive were wide open. Something wasn’t right.</p><p>
	Suddenly there was a rumble in the ground below their sleds. Captain Ruiz called over the officer’s LCOM channel. “Lieutenant Kalina, what was that?”</p><p>
	He heard the response from Lieutenant Kalina back at HQ. “Not sure, picking up some massive tremors from the sled sensors and seeing some large dust clouds moving quickly towards you. I advise you to prepare for combat.”</p><p>
	“Copy.” said Captain Ruiz, then he opened up the company-wide LCOM and started to speak, “Attention, Vanguard Company. This is Captain Ruiz. We are experiencing large tremors and picking up something coming at us from the side, prepare to engage.”</p><p>
	The tanks and sleds stopped, the infantry prepared to depart at a moment’s notice, and the jet troopers prepared to ignite their jump packs if necessary. The whole assault force was still, the only thing that could be heard were the engines of the vehicles and the rumble of the ground. Then, out of the ground came giant centipede-like machines. One from the East and one from the West, and from the holes they bore into the ground poured savage warriors, firing their slug throwers as they exited the freshly made tunnels.</p><p>
One of the abominations came up right underneath one of the MBTs, swallowing it up. Most of the jet troopers that were riding on the tank jumped away to safety, but one man wasn’t so lucky, he was eaten with the MBT. 
“TANKS IN THE REAR!” shouted Captain Ruiz over LCOM, “FIRE AT THOSE THINGS! Provide covering fire for the other vehicles to fall behind! Jet troopers! Get airborne and try to distract the savages while the infantry can disembark!”</p><p>
At once, the rear tanks started firing, the other vehicles started moving back, legionnaires disembarking once they got far enough away from the mechanical monstrosities, and jet troopers zoomed from high ground to high ground, firing at the savage warriors below.</p><p>
The tanks were firing at the mechanical centipede creatures but weren't enough to punch through their thick armor. Lieutenant Rann could see that this wasn’t going to work. He got the comms operator in his command tank. “Tell Lieutenant Dole and the artillery division to fire at those things.”</p><p>
The comms operator immediately went to work on getting Dole on the comms. Then came the familiar voice. “Lieutenant Dole, we need artillery fire over here. There’s some savage machines we can’t punch through.”</p><p>
“Copy.” came Lieutenant Dole’s reply, “Give us the coordinates so we can start the bombardment.</p><p>
“Get me the rangefinders.” Lieutenant Rann told his comms operator who immediately got to work on getting them up.</p><p>
“They’re sled has just gotten to the back line, they’re on line 2.” responded the comms operator.</p><p>
“Yes, this is rangefinder team 1.” Came a reply on the channel.</p><p>
“This is Lieutenant Rann, artillery needs the coordinates of those monsters.”</p><p>
“Copy, the coordinates are KB 9678 4583 alt 130.”</p><p>
Lieutenant Rann relayed the coordinates to Lieutenant Dole, who gave a quick response. “Copy, adjusting the 155s now, if you got men in that area, I suggest getting them out.”</p><p>
“Lieutenant Ortega, Lieutenant Stewart,” began Lieutenant Rann, hailing them over LCOM, “I would get your boys far away from the big machines, we got artillery fire coming in.”</p><p>
Both of them confirmed and began to move their troops back, but Lieutenant Ortega had an issue. “Um… There’s a problem, Captain Ruiz is engaged with the savage warriors around the machines in… melee combat...” said Lieutenant Ortega.</p><p>
Both Lieutenant Stewart and Lieutenant Rann said in unison “You don’t mean.”</p><p>
“Yep.” said Lieutenant Ortega with almost a chuckle. “He’s using his sword.”</p><p>
“I thought that thing was just for show!” said Lieutenant Rann, sounding very surprised.</p><p>
“Nope, I now have visual on the Captain.” said Lieutenant Stewart. “He actually knows how to use that thing.”</p><p>
Captain Ruiz was slaying savage after savage with his Polisian Sword, the sword of his people. There was a parable back from the time of Earth that Captain Ruiz vaguely remembered, from an archaic religion that his religion was based off of. About how a son left home, breaking his father’s heart. This prodigal son eventually returned home, and his family threw a party in celebration of his return. While this return home for Captain Ruiz may not have been happy, this certainly was a party.</p><p>
Suddenly, Lieutenant Stewart and a couple jet troopers landed around him. “Sir, we have artillery fire coming in shortly, we gotta get away from the enemy machines.”</p><p>
“Well then,” said Captain Ruiz as he slew one last savage, “We should probably get out of here.” as he put the silver sword now covered in black savage blood back in it’s scabbard on his back and pulled out his uranium depleted rifle.</p><p>
The Captain, Lieutenant, and their escort moved back, firing at any savages coming towards them as they retreated back towards the line of friendlies.</p><p>
As if almost on cue, once they were clear the artillery shells hit the great mechanical horrors, destroying them. The artillery fire was focused on the exits the machines had created, so they were keeping most of the savages back, but suddenly the fire stopped.</p><p>
“Lieutenant Dole, what’s happening? Why has the artillery stopped?” asked Captain Ruiz.</p><p>
“Sir,” began the Lieutenant, shounding worried, “the savages, they came up behind us while you were all distracted. They’re attacking the camp and no one can find Major Wright.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Charge of the Montbard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Polis Capitol Outskirts</strong>

  <strong><br/>
Task Force Montbard</strong>
</p><p>
Task Force Montbard had been swept together to form the search and rescue effort sent to evacuate members of Polis’ parliament and those living in the surrounding area. It had been a fast decision by members of Vanguard command to piece the rescue force together out of not only the mechanized infantry--Legionnaires mounted aboard heavily armed combat sleds in tandem with a few in the medical configuration that had been cleared of seats to make space for civilians and wounded--but also a pair of squads from the Jet Trooper platoon that had gone on ahead to collect first hand intelligence on the target location. En route to the capitol plaza, the Legionnaires of Alpha and Bravo squads lept from roof to roof, using their packs in short bursts to navigate the gaps between alleys and streets, occasionally locking horns with small pockets of savage forces looking to use the same method of traversing the city. These exchanges were brief and never escalated past a few handful of Savage light infantry, stragglers that all bore some cybernetic permutation that allowed for climbing; mechanical, spindly appendages surgically affixed to their backs, prosthetic hands with grip spikes, or three-toed robotic feet that doubled as a second set of hands if needed, all of it topped off with armor that had a polished black finish. Alpha and Bravo moved fast and killed faster as they approached the capitol from on high, never once slowing.
</p><p>
Each time this happened, the LCOM would report the encounter to the evacuation convoy, dubbed Knights for this part of the operation. If not for these quick exchanges of communication, and save for the ones in the command sled monitoring the goings-on of the surrounding Legion forces, no one would be the wiser. Any gunfire exchanged was easily mistaken for the growing sounds of a firefight taking place at the capitol. Intelligence had suggested Polis had its own militia but that its numbers were limited. It would make sense that they had been pulled back to defend government personnel. Either that, or somebody had dropped in too far ahead and was taking it to the savages with an ungodly amount of firepower.
</p><p>
With the same amount of purpose as Alpha and Bravo squads, the Knights of Task Force Montbard rolled over road debris formed by the decimation of surrounding buildings, some bombed out enough that Corporal Anderson could see the afternoon sky through their broken facades. Now and then he felt the sled rock on its repulsors, rolling over rubble and sometimes bodies of savages and Polis’ local population like macabre speedbumps, barely registering to the Leejes on board, but ever present like a recently bad memory one would try to forget. While his eyes were mostly trained on the surrounding windows and alleyways, he caught himself a few times, letting his eyes flot down to glance at the scattered casualties. If he had any real excuse outside of cathartic satisfaction of the dead savages, it would be to observe their remains closer for any sign of lingering danger they might pose. Dead was a relative term when it came to Savages, what with all of their post-human voodoo, their unholy marriage of machinery and flesh and Oba knew what else. His finger itched to pop off a few short bursts of hatred into their corpses just to be sure they were down for good, or at least didn’t have any after-death tricks to play that a few depleted uranium rounds couldn’t solve.</p><p>
Then there was the dead Polis guard, confirming the previously reported intelligence, the known possibility that the militia had time to mobilize.
</p><p>
“All Knight elements,” said someone from the command sled, callsign Knight-6, “Be advised, possible friendly combatants in the area. Watch your fire around these parts, call your targets. Bucket speakers on too until we figure out if we can cross-communicate with them.”
</p><p>
“You hear that, Spectre?” called Private Bright, using Anderson’s Leej name. He was shouting from the first seat at the end of the sled, the opposite end of the vehicle from where the Corporal was sitting, loud enough for him to hear which meant loud enough for everyone else to as well. “I mean, I’m pretty sure that was meant for you.”
</p><p>
Anderson grunted. “Says the guy toting a squad automatic. You’re more likely to cut right through the Savages and brainhole a senator or two with your load than I am, mate.”
</p><p>
Despite a few laughs, the task force was silent after that, the only sound heard was the idle shuffle of armor and weapons with each rattle of the sled, and the growing deluge of intensifying weapons fire. That  heightened over the next minutes, until it sounded as though they were right in the middle of a surrounded last-stand. The report of pulse weapons and slug throwers alike resonated off of the walls of buildings lining the roads bringing them right into the heart of the capitol plaza. It was beginning to make the Leejes eager, always shifting in their seats, waiting on more info from Alpha and Bravo. 
</p><p>
Eager to know what they were getting into.
</p><p>
 Eager to KTF.
</p><p>


------------------------



</p><p>
That report would come mere minutes before the Knights stormed the plaza. Alpha and Bravo squads had positioned themselves at the surrounding rooftops around the capitol, each of them marking priority targets on the LCOM for the incoming sleds. Savage Marines were everywhere at the ground level, wielding wicked assortments of slug throwers, bodies maneuvering with disturbingly gymnastic prowess, clambering over vehicle wreckage and collapsed architecture with the assistance of the same kind of extra limbs the jet troopers had seen earlier. They moved quickly over their own dead, but their advance as a fighting force was slowed by the incoming fire from the Polis Guard who had opted to use the capitol building as a defensive position. It was a good place to have a last stand, with thick walls made from some kind of stone native to the planet, clean slates of something that looked granite. Lots of windows too, each of them large enough to fit a man through, but not without some patience and effort, the protruding stone making it look more like battlements on a castle.
</p><p>
If the militia had the numbers to man each of their current sectors, and if any non-combatants inside were making themselves useful with menial tasks like reloading magazines or restoring charge packs, they might have been able to hold out for a very long time. The real threat of the Savage infantry came in the form of their arachnoid configured brethren allowing them to skitter across any surface. For every one that got shot down during the forward assault, eventually one would find a way an avenue of approach that would get them close enough and the rest of them began to adjust their movements based off of this. In addition, some of the abominations were fitted with long-range packages; designated marksman rifles and high powered sniper platforms.
</p><p>
Some of these threats clung to walls surrounding the plaza not at all unlike how Alpha and Bravo had approached from the rooftops on their way in. Now and then, within the cacophony of battle, the squads could hear a distinctive crack of something large and hard hitting. Thanks to their buckets they were able to locate a few of these fly-on-the-wall snipers, but for the most part they were in the open, using their extra arms--or legs, depending on how you looked at it--to anchor themselves to walls or between gaps in buildings, suspended like spiders in a web.
</p><p>
As Private Roth positioned himself overhead of one such savage, it reminded him of the hard-shelled ranchulas back home that would lazily suspend themselves over his mother’s vegetable garden, waiting for something dumb enough to fly into its silk net and become its next meal. To this point, like all the others engaged they were unaware of the Legion presence, focusing on the capitol building with spontaneous sniper fire that would silence one of its defenders. Savages didn’t care about the bigger losses, Roth had seen them fight enough to know they had the numbers somehow. They would sooner play the long game of attrition against Polis.
</p><p>
“Alpha-Four in position,” he said into his LCOM, hunching low enough to look through the gap in the stone railing at the edge of the rooftop, leveling the green dot of his pulse blaster’s holographic sight over the sniper’s smooth, mirror-polished black helmet. 
</p><p>
Seconds later, a few more from Alpha and Bravo reported ready status, and then Montbard lead spoke on the task force’s shared channel. “All Montbard elements--weapons free, weapons free.”
</p><p>

Roth pulled back on the trigger, a short burst of fire the color of emerald neon impacting the side of the Savage’s head and exiting out the other side, at the same time exploding the top of its dome as if the brain itself had boiled to the point of violently detonating. Its body immediately went slack, weapon falling to the ground as its limbs lost all strength of will. It remained suspended by the spindly tendrils it had anchored itself into either wall with but otherwise hung limp, sputtering in some digital tone like a man choking on blood over a broken radio, the top of its head open and billowing smoke as the burning mystery within stewed.
</p><p>
First blood, at least Roth told himself it was. All the other jet troopers had been similarly tasked with targeting the Savage snipers, and any number of them could’ve taken the first shot. All at once reports of pulse and DU fire could be heard around the plaza, loud enough to be heard because it all came at the same time in beautiful synchrony. 
</p><p>
Below, the savages seemed to shift, suddenly aware of the demise of their overwatch suddenly dropping like spiders against a rainstorm, and by the time they turned to shift their fire to the two dozen jet troopers opening fire on their positions from on high, the Knights began their charge into the plaza.
</p><p>

Repulsors humming, the combat sleds came up the main avenue one by one at high speed, each one breaking off the convoy formation to head up the roundabout in a different direction the same way Leejes would when clearing a room. Move in, break left. Move in, break right. Repeat.
</p><p>
Knight-Three, Anderson’s sled, had second in line and moved right at an aggressive speed, rolling over a huddle of Savages that didn’t scatter fast enough. Flesh, bone, and metal broke against the front of the vehicle, beneath repulsor wash, and of course the twin turret up top.
</p><p>
“Knock knock, baby!” the gunner shouted as he opened up in long bursts, joining the other sleds in a chorus of death that sounded almost like a steady stream of fire.
</p><p>
One savage, beneath the turret’s effective range, tried to make a run for it, but fire from one of the jet troopers on the rooftops clipped it somewhere in its lower half. Not a fatal hit by a longshot, but it did bring it to the ground to be crushed just as Knight-3 was about to come to a halt. Spectre laughed as the thing cried out in its broken vox language as if trying to shout back what was coming mere moments before it happened.
</p><p>
“Oh, streets and sanitation ain’t gonna like that,” said a Leej on LCOM, one Corporal Gwynn.
</p><p>
“Comms discipline, corporal, mind it,” said another.
</p><p>
As Knight-3 rocked to a hard stop, Leejes thrown side to side in their seats, the sergeant onboard called for them all to disembark, dropping the deployment ramp at the back of the troop bay with a harsh hydraulic whine until it sat down over some broken bodies in a crunch of bone and surgically grafted armor.
</p><p>
The noise had suddenly become even louder, the weapons fire joined by the harsh scream of near misses and ricochets with the ever present spank of metal on metal from the Savages’ return fire hitting the hull of the troop transports. Vibrant streaks of tracers and pulse fire fought for airspace above their heads as they charged out and sought firing positions. Dust and rock-crete 
</p><p>
Private Bright was the first out, SAW up and ready as he ran for the shattered remains of the massive fountain in the center of the plaza, three more Legionnaires, Spectre included, close in tow behind him. The fountain, once a monument to one of Polis’ national heroes, was nearly unrecognizable.  The statue at the center, an armored man with both hands resting one over the other atop a sword hilt, blade pointed between his feet, had long since collapsed, and now the Savages were using it to obtain better firing positions, furthering their sacrilege against the planet.
</p><p>
Bright opened fire, his squad automatic roaring out depleted uranium streams that tore into them with ease, severing limbs and splitting armor, the harsh drrrrat of each burst joining the orchestra of destruction. Anderson and the others joined in, as did members of Knight-1’s sled, their combined fire making short work of the crowd of fighters that hadn’t been given the time to relocate. Those that tried to move their line forward to get away from the leejes were promptly cut down by militia fire coming from the capitol building that had intensified with the Legion’s arrival. Pieces of their obsidian-like protective shells covering their heads and bodies fluttered like confetti at some colonial day celebration in time with the storm of weapons fire.
</p><p>
Above all of the sounds of war, it was the sleds that were heard the most, not the dry slaps of slug throwers, not after they had taken the initiative and closed the envelope around the savages who were too confident in their numbers to focus on what might sneak up behind them, or above them. Once the jet troopers had taken the high ground and the Legion was in control of the ground level, weapons fire from the savages had faltered. The militia’s fire had also lessened, slowing to a dead halt. That was something the leejes were eternally grateful for, such crossfire was risky. Their whole assault plan was risky and friendly fire had been taken into consideration and deemed a necessary risk to make this rescue successful.
</p><p>


Soon enough, cease fires were being ordered across all squads and status reports were being sounded off. Bright swept the collapsed statue in the center of the plaza, panning his SAW’s optic back and forth over possible vantage points. Most of the ones that were reliable enough were now littered with the broken bodies of the savages that had previously occupied it as active shooters. Electricity arched across some of their bodies, some twitched which in turn warranted a burst of fire that would sever whatever component that linked the brain to the body and cease any further action.
</p><p>
“Knight Three, negative contact.” Anderson said into his LCOM, patting Bright’s shoulder as if to compliment him on his shooting. He then turned to inspect the Legionnaires around him. “Everyone up?”
</p><p>
“You know I’m good,” said Bright. 
</p><p>
A few others chimed in.
</p><p>
“Rico, up.”
</p><p>

“Velasquez, up-up.”
</p><p>
“Tyson up.”
</p><p>


A few moments of near-silence passed as sit-reps made it up the chain, and Vanguard Company’s CO, Captain Ruiz, was given updates on the situation. . It wasn’t totally silent, it never was after a firefight. There was always an ever present ringing in one’s ears, or the “loud silence” that pushed down upon the world like a persistent echo that wouldn’t go away. Then there was the odd rattle of equipment and armor as leejes shifted uncomfortably, their limbs still vibrating with the post-battle high of an adrenaline rush and desire to keep moving, like idling at a stoplight in a high performance repulsor sled after getting off the ninety mile an hour express lanes, waiting for the next chance to throttle up.
</p><p>

Montbard Lead’s voice suddenly spoke up on the channel designated for squad leaders.  “Defensive positions. Move forward and secure the building, everyone else defensive positions around the plaza. Get the sleds ready to move. I want two fireteams focused on the entrance, one medic per to screen everyone coming out. We’ve all read the briefs from New Vega and we know what kind of dirty tricks the Savages like to pull when it comes to refugees and noncombatants. Let’s make sure we’re not allowing any to come with the militia and parliament when they board the evac sleds.”
</p><p>


This order quickly proved to be easier said than done. After the Legion made contact with the militia inside the capitol building, later with the governing personnel, they quickly learned that it wasn’t just the high value personnel that were held up inside but a mass of civilian men, women, and children; young and old, some walking, some too injured to do anything but be carried, laid upon quick-collapse stretchers. 
</p><p>
As it would turn out, in the event of a hostile invasion, protocol dictated that any and all civilians living in the Capitol district were to be granted access into the Capitol building itself with the Polis Militia pulling back behind them to reinforce the guard and await relief from allied forces. To some tacticians, this would appear to be backing oneself into a corner, but after seeing the interior architecture of the building, the many emplacements, checkpoints, and bottlenecks and enough armed personnel to keep the enemy back for a time. It wasn’t enough to quell an attack, especially given the dated weaponry available to Polis, but it was enough to keep them at bay comfortably.
</p><p>
This tactic had saved a lot of lives, and to the men of Vanguard Company bearing witness to some hundred or so survivors inside it was almost enough to make up for the tragedy that had befallen the rest of the Capitol District’s residence that they had seen scattered throughout the streets on their way in. It might have even made up for the loss of Major Wright. That news had spread fast and its effect on the men had shown. The unease of such a command change never came easy, but there were legitimate concerns rising regarding Captain Ruiz taking over. Being a man of Polis himself, he had personal stakes in this conflict.
</p><p>
Montbard lead rested his arms against either rail that kept him upright and in front of the various screens mounted in his command sled as he watched the helmet footage from two different sergeants, displaying dozens of dirty and frightened faces looking back at the POV. inside his own bucket, he opened his mouth like he was about to speak but when no words came out he quickly accepted that his situation had just become more complicated and that if not for his bucket the men around him would have been able to read his unease.
</p><p>
“Montbard…” he began, his bucket displaying no transmission icon. He hadn’t even touched the comm toggle. He shook his head and regained his bearings, tongued the switch to activate his LCOM, and tried again. “Vanguard Actual, this is Montbard Lead; we have a situation. Evacuees at Objective Indigo number higher than anticipated, probably a hundred or so--I say again, one-hundred. We’re going to be taking longer than we originally planned for to move them all out. Over.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to LS-425 Rookie for writing this chapter and helping out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Promise of a Pistol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Vanguard Assault Force Alpha, Frozen Wastes of Polis</strong>
</p><p>
Assault Force Alpha was under full retreat, but the savages pursued like moths to a flame. And just as moths burn up in the flame, the savages that got too close were burned by the pulse blasts and DU slugs, but it wasn’t enough. The savages were gaining on them, and in far greater numbers than the remaining members of the retreating legionnaires.
</p>
<p>
The gunner on the turret of Captain Ruiz’s sled was shot, the head exploded from the merciless savage slug. Ruiz got up on the turret himself to deliver some holy justice to these post-human abominations. But as he got up top he saw one of the centipede machines was right behind them, about to swallow their sled whole. “Well sket.” he said quietly as he got back into the sled.
</p>
<p>
He looked around the sled and saw a demolitions specialist with his det-packs. Captain Ruiz said “Thanks, private.” as he snatched up a couple of them and got back up to the turret. The centipede was mere feet from the rear of the sled when the captain tossed the det-packs into the gaping mouth of the beast. It’s thousands of razor sharp metal teeth, spinning in circles inside of the mouth like a vortex of shrapnel, started to tear apart the satchels before Captain Ruiz fired the sled’s turret right at one of them, detonating both packs from inside of the beast which triggered a chain reaction of explosions which left the front of it decimated along with the driver inside of it.
</p>
<p>
The group of speeding Legion vehicles was coming upon a mountain range as Lieutenant Rann chimed Captain Ruiz over LCOM, “Captain, are we really going into those mountains? We could get lost or stuck, then we’d be sitting ducks for the savages to come and eat us.”
</p>
<p>
“Don’t worry,” replied Captain Ruiz, “I once had to survive out in these mountains for months. I know these mountains in and out. I know how to navigate our way out of here if the Jet Troopers can jump above to tell us which ways will be wide enough for us to squeeze through.” He then chimed Lieutenant Stewart in a second channel, “Lieutenant, I want your boys up high telling us where our sleds will fit.”
</p>
<p>
“Understood, sir.” came the reply from Lieutenant Stewart as all the jet troopers jumped off their tank rides and jumped up to higher grounds.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
<strong>Vanguard HQ Outpost</strong>
</p>
<p>
Lieutenant Dole turned with his rifle at the ready to see his artillery cannons being attacked by savages. He put down the one charging him with 2 pulse blasts to the skull as he said “Man, am I glad that everyone in Vanguard Company was issued rifles.”
</p>
<p>
Lieutenant Kalina was taking cover behind the war table, firing at the centipede that burrowed up through the center of the base when a transmission from Assault Force Alpha came over LCOM. “This is Captain Ruiz, the insides of the centipedes are vulnerable to explosives. Use any det-packs, rockets, or grenades you can find and target the mouths.”
</p>
<p>
“Explosives huh?” said Lieutenant Kalina, turning his attention to a box of grenades on the other side of the centipede. “Simmons! Tucker!” Kalina shouted to his liaisons, “Cover me, I’m going for those grenades.”
</p>
<p>
“On it!” shouted Tucker, laying down covering fire with his SAB followed suit by Simmons with an emplaced heavy repeating blaster. 
</p>
<p>
With the centipede distracted, Kalina bolted towards the crate. Dodging mechanical limbs, he sprinted across the opening. Blasting the savages that got in his way, he leaped at the crate and grabbed as many grenades as he could. The mechanical monstrosity turned its attention towards Kalina as he hurled the grenades into its mouth then taking one last grenade and pulling the pin before throwing it in too. As he hit the deck, the centipede exploded into a chain of fire balls, taking out all the savages flanking it.
</p>
<p>
“Vanguard HQ, come in.” came a voice over LCOM, “this is Transport Group Theta, we are en route to your position, ETA 15 minutes. Clear a landing zone for us, would you?”
</p>
<p>
“Copy.” responded Lieutenant Kalina, “We’ll have that landing zone cleared.”
</p>
<p>
“Get me Lieutenant Dole.” Kalina said to his liaisons once all the savages were cleared out of the command room.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
“Copy,” said Lieutenant Dole. “We’ll have these savvies cleared out of here by the time they arrive.” as he cut LCOM with command. He then turned to his men. “Alright boys, let’s clear this area so the transports have somewhere to land.”
</p>
<p>
“Well Flores,” began Private Harkness, “time to put these blasters to use since this isn’t quite the optimal range of our cannons.”
</p>
<p>
“Shut up, Harness.” responded Flores, raising his scattergun, “Lets just blast these kelhorns.” He started unleashing blazing green pulse fire after the last word, starting to clear out the area outside the artillery line. He was soon joined by Harkness, Dole, and the rest of the artillery division in all out battle.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
Corporal brandshaw was pinned down, the centipede that swallowed up Major Wright right in front of him burrowed back into the ground, leaving a battalion of savages to crawl out from the holes in the ground it left. He was fresh out of grenades and running low on charge packs for his SAB. He was the last of the MPs on the outskirts of the HQ outpost trying to hold off the majority of the savage forces from entering the camp, but there was only so many one man could hold off.
</p>
<p>
As the savages flanked around him, it was looking grim. He turned to see the DU pistol of Major Wright on the ground. The major had been fighting on the frontlines when the savages first attacked, firing his pistol into the waves of savages, but that’s when the centipede came up right below him, leaving his pistol the only thing left of him.
</p>
<p>
Corporal Brandshaw picked up the slug thrower that once belonged to their great leader, ready for the end. But that’s when he received the LCOM transmission. “Vanguard Company, this is Transport Group Theta, we have landed and are ready to depart.”
</p>
<p>
“Just when things were getting interesting… not that I’m complaining.” said Brandshaw to himself as he got up and started sprinting for the artillery line.
</p>
<p>
He made it to the line when he saw the sled and tanks of Assault Force Alpha coming out of the mountain range at full speed. He bolted onto the nearest transport around the same time as Assault Force Alpha, staying on the edge of the bay to not get crushed by the incoming vehicles. Once all Vanguard forces were on board the transports, they took off for the capitol to pick up the survivors there.
</p>
<p>
He saw Captain Ruiz getting out of the opened ramp of a sled. He brought out Wright’s pistol and looked at it in his left hand, the dirt and grime of the battlefield covering it. He approached the captain with a salute. “Captain Ruiz.”
</p>
<p>
“Yes, Corporal?” he said, returning the salute, tension in his form.
</p>
<p>
Brandshaw put his arm down and presented the pistol. “This is the pistol of Major Wright. It’s the only thing that wasn’t swallowed up by one of those mechanical horrors.” He grabbed it by the barrel and held it towards Captain Ruiz.
</p>
<p>
“Thank you, Corporal Brandshaw.” said Ruiz, the tension in his shoulders easing a bit, “This pistol represents more than just a pistol. As long as we have the memory of Wright, we can turn this campaign around and take back Polis.” He grabbed it, gave one final salute to the corporal, and went off to join the other officers.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
Lieutenant Ortega and Major Wright had known each other longer than anyone in Vanguard Company knew. They enlisted together, fought together, and rose through the ranks together. Ortega never complained when Wright advanced further than him. Wright was always a leader, and Ortega was always a fighter. And besides, this way they could stay in the same company. So when Captain Ruiz presented Wright’s pistol to Ortega, he took it with a promise.
</p>
<p>
“With this pistol, I promise to avenge Marcus Wright, and all the fallen of this Oba forsaken campaign. To take revenge on these savages. And free the people of Polis from this plague.”
</p>
<p>
“As will the rest of us.” said Captain Ruiz, putting his hand on Ortega’s shoulder. “We always remember the fallen. And we never forget. And most importantly, we kill them first.”
</p>
<p>
With that last word, they landed on the outskirts of the capitol as the last of the vanguard loaded up with a hundred refugees, including the planetary governor and parliament.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't Burn Alexandria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>War Room of Legion Cruiser ‘Crusader’ in orbit above Polis</strong>
</p><p>
Captain Ruiz and his lieutenants stood in the war room looking over a display of the planet with Polis’ governor. “Sir,” began Lieutenant Kalina, “Why is the governor here?”
</p>
<p>
Captain Ruiz took a step forward. “Because we should check off with him before we nuke the planet.”
</p>
<p>
All 5 lieutenants looked shocked. Dole spoke first, “Sir, I know the situation is bad down there but are you really going to nuke the whole planet? Your home world?”
</p>
<p>
“Not the whole world, Lieutenant Dole. Just most of it.” responded Captain Ruiz coldly. “The governor here will mark the locations we can’t hit due to religious and cultural importance. Go ahead, Governor Charlemagne.”
</p>
<p>
“Thank you, Captain Ruiz.” said Governor Charlemagne, stepping up to the planetary display. “There are 5 main locations that cannot be nuked and must be cleared out manually. There’s the capital city of New Venice, the major cities of Zion, New Vienna, and Papal, and the holy sight of Alexandria. The rest of the planet… blast it to hell.”
</p>
<p>
“But sir,” said Lieutenant Ortega stepping forward, “Alexandria has a high concentration of savages and is of little strategic advantage, what’s there to protect?”
</p>
<p>
“Alexandria…” began Captain Ruiz, “houses our most sacred relics. Even if there is a large concentration of savages, that’s just even more reason to liberate it manually. We cannot allow those post-human abominations to force our hand into destroying what my people’s entire culture is centered around. Back on Earth, there was a story of a place called Alexandria that held thousands of books, the greatest library in the world at that point, and it was burned down. We cannot burn Alexandria a second time.”
</p>
<p>
“Alright sir, we will begin the bombardment of the planet immediately.” said Lieutenant Dole.
</p>
<p>
“Dismissed.” said Captain Ruiz as all of the lieutenants began to leave the room.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
Captain Ruiz was busy in his quarters for hours, and no one knew what he was doing until he finally emerged wearing his full armor. “Captain Ruiz? What is this? We are going to war and you decide to spend your prep time painting?” Lieutenant Stewart said, looking at the freshly painted markings on his armor. There was a red cross painted across his grey chestplate and a red “T” shape around his visor.
</p>
<p>
“You see, Lieutenant Stewart, back on Ancient Earth, the predecessors of my religion would wage wars to reclaim their holy land. Holy knights would unite in these crusades to follow the will of their god. Seeing as how we are reclaiming my people’s holy land, I thought it would be fitting to wear the holy symbols of my people. So I think I’ve finally found my callsign. Call me Templar.”
</p>
<p>
“Yes sir, Captain Templar.” said Lieutenant Stewart as they walked to join the rest of the party.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
Sergeant Garrison was busy fitting his radiation filters onto his armor when Captain Ruiz and Lieutenant Stewart entered the hanger. He heard a few leejes from Polis cheer when they saw the markings on Ruiz’s armor. He himself had no idea what they meant but they must be important to the people of this world.
</p>
<p>
“The planet of Polis has been nuked.” began Templar, “But our fight is not over yet. There are 5 key locations that could not be nuked that we must clear out manually. I will join a squad of jet troopers to establish a landing point in Alexandria while your lieutenants will tell you where you are going individually. Remember to never take off your helmet or radiation filters if you ever want to reproduce or live past age 30. Per Sanguinem et Ferrum in Vanguards Martii.”
</p>
<p>
“Per Sanguinem et Ferrum in Vanguards Martii!” Came a chant from the men in the hanger. “Per Sanguinem et Ferrum in Vanguards Martii! Per Sanguinem et Ferrum in Vanguards Martii!” While the chanting was going, Templar equipped his radiation filters and jump pack to get ready to jump.
</p>
<p>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p>
<p>
The ramp of the shuttle opened to reveal the sickly green glow of the ground below. Templar looked out to see cracks of radiation covering the ground around Alexandria. He took a deep gulp as he realized how high they were jumping from. “Oba…”
</p>
<p>
“What, afraid of heights, Cap?” asked Private Gwynn, patting him on the shoulder.
</p>
<p>
“Possibly.” responded Templar, he took a deep breath and jumped.
</p>
<p>
“Man, aren’t you being extra suicidal today.” said Private Gwynn as he jumped off the shuttle “Can I have your rifle once you splat on the ground into a fine red mist?” The squad LCOM went uncomfortably silent as the squad didn’t know if Private Gwynn was kidding or not. Kidding, kidding… maybe.” said Gwynn, finally.
</p>
<p>
“Would you cut the chatter, Gwynn? We are trying to pull off a mission.” said Private Roth with a sharp tone as he jumped off.
</p>
<p>
As Templar was falling, a notification popped up on his HUD. “[WARNING! SLOW DESCENT! WARNING! SLOW DESCENT!]” “OH SKET!” said Templar as he panicked. He started looking for the button to ignite his thrusters sporadically until he finally found it. He pressed it and the brilliant blue flames of the thrusters came on, slowing his fall until he landed softly on the roof of a building. “I am never doing that again.”
</p>
<p>
“That was some nice falling with style there, Cap.” said Private Gwynn landing on another building. “Maybe you would have a smoother landing if you weren’t carrying that thing around while diving.” Private Gwynn was referring to the napalm jet thrower attached to Templar’s back.
</p>
<p>
“Gotta make ‘em pay with some good ol’ holy fire.” responded Templar, grabbing the flame thrower from his back.
</p>
<p>
“Uh, guys…” Said Private Roth, landing in an alleyway. “Doesn’t it seem a bit quiet to you? Shouldn’t this place be crawling with savvies?”
</p>
<p>
“They probably fled into the underground bunkers.” said Templar. “Those were built to take shelter in incase of any freak weather since this place isn’t near any major cities.”
</p>
<p>
“Oh great, so you people built a nice little hidey hole for the savvies, are we just gonna waltz in there on silver platters already radiation roasted for them to eat us?” said Private Gwynn.
</p>
<p>
Templar gave him a death glare that Private Gwynn could feel from under the captain’s helmet. “Kidding, kidding, you guys probably weren’t planning on the savages taking it over.”
</p>
<p>
“Anyways, form up at the entrance of the museum, leejes.” said Templar over LCOM.
</p>
<p>
As the squad stacked up against the door, Templar kicked it in to reveal countless artefacts of Polis and it’s religion. Templar pointed his napalm jet thrower from side to side but found no hostiles.
</p>
<p>
“Oh what is this?” said Private Gwynn, looking at a golden cup.
</p>
<p>
“That is Oba’s Chalice, it was his favorite drinking cup. If you touch it I will burn you just like the rest of this planet.” said Templar
</p>
<p>
“Alright, well what is this?” asked Private Gwynn, moving on to what looked to be a spear head.
</p>
<p>
“That’s the Bayonet of Fate, it was used to stab Oba by his betrayers.”
</p>
<p>
“Well I bet you can’t name this one.” said Private Gwynn, pointing to a set of armor. Templar just looked at Gwynn, pointing from the visor of the armor to the paint on his own helmet, showing that the shape of the visor was painted around his own visor.
</p>
<p>
“That’s the hallowed armor, that armor gifted to my people upon arrival on Polis.”
</p>
<p>
“What about this one?” retorted the private pointing to a beat up trumpet looking thing.
</p>
<p>
“That’s the Horn of Polis.” said Templar, getting tired of the questions, “The followers of Oba used that alone to bring down the walls of a heretical city.
</p>
<p>
“Okay what about that?” Gwynn said pointing to a golden chest adorned with what looked to be two angels kneeling with their wings outstretched to each other.
</p>
<p>
“THAT!” began Templar, starting to get angry, “...is Oba’s Footlocker used to hold his… socks.”
</p>
<p>
“No it isn’t.” said Gwynn mockingly.
</p>
<p>
“GUYS! We have a mission to do.” said Private Roth, walking past both of them.
</p>
<p>
“Whatever.” said Gwynn, raising his rifle lazily.
</p>
<p>
“Okay, this is the entrance to the bunker.” said Templar, putting his hand on the handle of the cellar door. He opened it and showed his helmet light down to reveal a severed limb with a blood trail leaving deeper into the bunker. “Yep, this is the right way.” he said simply as the rest of the squad looked down in horror.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>